Oops
by Dragonchick101
Summary: After Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, Hiccup finds out that he has magic powers. The gang are then thrown into an adventure of magic, mischief and romance. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As some of you already know, I've discontinued The Defenders of Berk. I just couldn't keep going with it. But, I had a dream the other night and I thought, 'This is hilarious. I know! I'll turn it into a fanfic!' My brother gave me some ideas of what I could do for another fanfic, and I might use them later.**

**Just so you know, this takes place in the middle of Dragons: Masters of Berk. So they'll be around 16/17.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and please review if you have any advice.**

**I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. The only things I own are the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

_An engagement.㈎1_

Hiccup's POV

This is it. This is the day. I'm really nervous. What if she says no? Relax Hiccup, of course she'll say yes. Now, were did I put it? Ah, there it is.

I picked up the ring and studied it before putting it in my pocket. It was a simple gold band with some of Stormfly's scales decorating it.

"What are you doing here Babe?"

I turned around and smiled when I saw Astrid in the doorway.

"Hello M'lady. I was just about to come looking for you."

"You were?" I nodded. "What for?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come on a flight with me."

"Well, now that I know, the answer is yes." Astrid walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Great! You go get Stormfly ready and I'll meet you at the academy." I gave her a quick kiss and turned towards the door.

* * *

Astrid's POV

I got to the academy and Hiccup was already there.

"You ready?" I called from Stormfly, not bothering to land.

He responded by jumping on Toothless and zooming out of the academy.

After a few minutes, we landed on an island that Hiccup and I found a few days ago.

Hiccup got off of Toothless and said something to him. Toothless turned to Stormfly and crooned at her, then they both ran off into the forest.

Hiccup came up to me and took my hands, "Astrid. I've been in love with you ever since I was five. I know that you love me as well, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." He took something out of his pocket and continued, "Astrid Hofferson. Will you marry me?"

I felt tears sting my eyes as he opened his hand to reveal the most stunning ring I had ever seen.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" I said as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He looked at me and smiled, then put the ring on my finger.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

He leaned down and kissed me, before saying, "I love you too."

"When is the wedding?"

Hiccup chuckled, "When I told Dad that I was going to propose to you, he nagged me until I gave in and let him plan the wedding. According to him, the wedding's in a month."

"Wow, he really is eager to see us married." I laughed.

Hiccup gazed into my eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"It's just...I can't believe that I ended up with you. I used to myself that you would never be interested in me."

"Well, to be honest, I never thought that I would even like you. And then you started getting better at dragon training, and I kept on telling myself that you were still 'Hiccup the Useless', but as time went on, I started to fall in love with you."

Hiccup smiled and leaned down, resting his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to meet him.

As we shared a passionate kiss, I smiled at the thought of everyone calling me Mrs Haddock.

Just as we broke for air, Sharpshot landed on Hiccup's shoulder and I saw that there was a message tied to his foot.

Hiccup took the scroll and read it,

_Hiccup_

_I saw you leave with Astrid. If this means what I think it means, then I'm moving the wedding to next week. I am certain that she'll say yes. Oh, and when you're married, I expect lots of grandbabies._

_Stoick_

"Well, that's comforting. My Dad really wants us to get married as soon as possible. Can't imagine Snotlout will be too happy though. He still thinks that you'll end up falling in love with him."

"Never in a billion years. But I can't wait to see his face when we tell him the news."

Hiccup called the dragons and we flew back to Berk. When Stoick heard the news, he was overly excited. The twins and Fishlegs were happy for us, but Snotlout stomped off in a fit.

* * *

**I know it's not very long, but the next chapters will be longer. If you send me a review or PM with the details of an OC, then I will try to fit him/her/it into the story.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you all! Just so everyone knows, I haven't done any research for this, so if I got something wrong then feel free to tell me.**

* * *

_The wedding㈎6 and a surprise_

Hiccup's POV

The wedding was the best day of my life! Me and Astrid went to the hot springs to have our ceremonial baths. Then every single person and dragon in Berk went to the cove, where the wedding was being held. We exchanged swords and rings, then said our vows. I managed to drive the sword into the trunk of wood up to its hilt. But the race, that was hilarious. Dad decided to make the race a dragon race instead. Obviously I would win since I have the night fury, but Toothless decided that he wanted Astrid to win this time. I won by a centimetre. No thanks to Toothless. The feast was probably the biggest I had ever seen. Only problem being that me and Astrid were interrupted constantly by men and women congratulating us. Then, when we finally had peace to eat, Toothless thought I needed a bath and soaked me in dragon saliva. Which meant that I had to go get changed.

The feast lasted for hours, and just as me and Astrid were about to fall asleep out of boredom, Dad announced that it was time for me and Astrid to go to our new house. Thankfully, Dad changed the details a little bit. We didn't have any witnesses, if you know what I mean. Anyway, the morning after was wonderful and alarming at the same time.

I woke up and immediately something felt different. I looked down and saw Astrid laying on my chest. I stroked her hair and smiled as I remembered what we did last night.

I wrapped my arms around Astrid as she stirred.

"Good morning M'lady. Sleep well?" I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I was tired out after last night." Astrid said with smirk.

I swung my legs out of the bed and started fastening my prosthetic. "You get a few more minutes rest. I'm going to go get the morning gift ready." I said as I pulled on my tunic and trousers and went down the stairs.

I wasn't really surprised to see that I was the only one outside. The rest of the village probably all had hangovers.

I got to the forge and went to the back room that had my stuff in it.

"Now. Where did I put it?" I moved some stuff out of the way and saw the chest. And it was on the top shelf. Great.

"Come here you." I reached up to try and get it. But I wasn't tall enough.

I reached for it with both of my hands and...it flew right into my hands.

"What in the world...?" I pointed my hand towards the shut door and it opened.

"Whoa. Cool. I wonder...what would happen if I do...this!?" I quickly pointed my hand towards the open window. It shut quietly.

I suddenly remembered what I came here for and picked the chest up off of the floor and made my way to the Meade Hall.

When I got there, Dad, Gobber, Spitelout, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were there. Astrid still wasn't there yet.

"Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs came over to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Is that the morning gift?"

I put the chest down and smiled, "Yeah, it is. I think she's going to like it."

Fishlegs looked towards the door and then turned back to me, "Well, now's the time to find out. Here she comes."

I had barely turned around when I felt Astrid's arms around me.

"Hey. You ready?" I asked as I turned so I could face her.

"Yeah." She flashed me a quick smile before my Dad came over.

"Right. I trust that you two had a good night?" Dad said as he looked at us with a twinkle in his eyes.

We both nodded and I squeezed her hand.

Dad turned to me and nodded.

I smiled and picked up the chest and carried it over to one of the tables.

"Hiccup?" Astrid gave me a small smile.

I mirrored her smile and nodded, "Go on. Open it."

Astrid opened the chest and gasped, inside the chest, was a brand-new axe, brand-new clothes and a new saddle for Stormfly.

I smiled at her before saying, "I remember you saying that your old saddle was worn down. And I overheard you saying that you wanted a new axe."

Astrid didn't say anything, but just grabbed me in a hug.

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the Academy with the gang in five minutes. And before you ask, you'll find out why when we get there."

Astrid let go and nodded.

As she went off to get the rest of the gang, I took the chest back to our house before getting Toothless and flying to the Academy.

I was surprised to see that the gang were already there when I got there.

"Show time." I whispered to Toothless.

_"What do you mean?"_

I nearly crashed Toothless into a sea-stack.

_"What's wrong, Hiccup?"_

I looked down to see Toothless looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"I can...understand you?"

Toothless immediately perked up, _"You can?! Yay! And what do you mean, 'show time'?"_

"You'll find out in a moment."

Astrid noticed me come through the gates and ran over to me, "Are you ok? You nearly crashed while riding Toothless. You never crash."

I smiled and jumped off of Toothless, "I'm fine. I just got a bit surprised."

Tuff had come over and overheard my last statement, "What you mean surprised?"

I smirked, "Everyone stand back."

The gang formed a circle around me.

I pointed my hands towards the ground and closed my eyes. In my mind, I started to repeat a sentence over and over, _"I can fly. I can fly. I can fly!"_

Slowly, I began to rise into the air.

I focused on my thoughts until I felt the roof of the Academy touch my head.

I opened my eyes and closed my hands, which lowered me to the ground gently.

As soon as I touched the ground, I was surrounded by the gang and their dragons.

"How did you do that!"

I turned to Fishlegs and opened my mouth to answer, when the Academy was filled with a bright light and I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger. You don't have to, but I would appreciate it if you all would go and vote on my poll on my profile. I will try to update as soon as possible, and the next story getting updated will be Mystery Rider.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salve ****puellās et puerōs! I am _so _sorry for not updating in _ages _but I had a really bad wave of writer's block and _loads _of homework to do. Namely English. But anyway, I. AM. BACK! Woohoo!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Meeting someone new.㉅8_

HICCUP'S POV

Darkness.

That's all I could see.

I could hear someone breathing next to me. A girl by the sounds of it.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself lying on my back staring up at the sky. Which was clear... Wasn't I in the Academy?

I turned my head to my right and saw Astrid lying on the groun-wait. Since when was there grass on the floor of the Academy?

I slowly sat up, rubbed the back of my head and looked around me. I was in some sort of park. The gang and the dragons were all lying on the ground.

_Snap!_

I froze. If I could see the gang and the dragons...then who was behind me?

Astrid slowly stirred and sat up, looking just as puzzled as me.

I mouthed to her to be quiet, and turned around.

To see a girl around our age, with dirty blonde hair in a pixie cut and...turquoise eyes? Did those even exist? She had a very strange attire, and was holding a bow and arrow. With it pointed at me. Which was a little disturbing.

"Who are you?"

I blinked as I heard the girl talk. That voice sounded familiar.

"I won't say it again. Who. Are. You?"

Me and Astrid slowly stood up and raised our hands into the air.

"I am Hiccup, and this is Astrid. Where are we and who are you?"

The girl snorted, "Seeing as I'm the one holding the bow I think I'll ask the questions here."

I smirked as an image flashed through my mind, "Really? Look again."

The girl looked down at her hands and gasped. The bow was no longer in her hands but now in mine.

I pointed the bow at her, "Now answer my question."

The girl sat down on a stump I didn't notice and smiled, "You're on Berk. And I'm Karen. Karen Haddock. My father is Sebastian Haddock. Mayor of Berk and Headmaster of BSM."

"BSM?" Tuffnut said, who had gotten up at some point and was now standing behind me.

"Berk School of Magic."

I looked at Karen in surprise, "Magic? As in _this _type of magic?"

I waved my hand in front of the bow I as holding and the tip of the arrow caught fire.

Karen smirked, "Is this a good enough answer?" And she waved her hand in the direction of the bow, which then disintegrated.

Fishlegs suddenly appeared right beside me, "What I don't understand is why your surname is Haddock."

My reaction to him appearing was yelping in surprise while Karen came over.

"Well, my family goes back generations. The Haddocks have been on Berk since Viking tines."

Astrid frowned at Karen's last statement, "What year is it?"

"2015"

I stared at her in shock. As did most of the gang.

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're from the past?" I said under my breath, making Astrid giggle a little.

Karen suddenly facepalmed and turned to Fishlegs, "I think I've seen you somewhere before, but to test my theory, I need to know all your names. Full names."

Fishlegs stepped forwards, "I'm Fishlegs Ingerman."

Karen raised her hand to her mouth and quietly said, "Oops."

Snotlout walked over to her, "And I'm Snotlout Jorgenson."

Karen said, "Oops." again.

The twins suddenly appeared beside Karen and talked at the same time, "Tuffnut/Ruffnut Thorston."

Karen, again, said "Oops." while the twins got in a fight about who said what first.

Karen then started pacing while muttering something about "faulty powers" and "awesome ancestors".

Then she turned to Astrid, "Let me guess, you're Astrid Hofferson," then she turned to me, "and you're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

I raised my hands in surrender, "Guilty, as charged. But, you got something wrong."

Karen frowned and mumbled something about "history lessons".

Astrid smirked, "I'm not Astrid Hofferson. I'm Astrid Haddock."

Karen, shocked, looked from me to Astrid, then back to me again.

Then, just as she was about to say something, the dragons chose that moment to run up to us and give us all a bath (except Karen).

Karen stood back, shock, fear and horror all evident on her face.

Toothless slowly creeper over to her, making himself as small as possible.

Slowly, Karen reached out her hand and stroked Toothless' nose. Then her face erupted into one of happiness and joy as she searched him behind his ears.

Karen then turned to me, "I know how you got here. I was practicing my powers for school, and I may have accidentally... brought you to the future. No one on Berk back in your time will know you're gone, because you've been replaced with holograms. Whenever you experience pain or a physical change, they'll experience it too. The only problem is, I won't be able to send you guys back for another year."

I nearly fainted in shock, "A year! One whole year?!"

Astrid put her hand on my forearm and whispered in my ear, "Babe, it's ok. The year will be over before you know it. And who knows, we could end up being parents by the time we get back home."

I smirked at the last statement and calmed down.

Karen smiled, "Right, first thing's first. We need to do something about you guys having no powers. Everyone apart from Hiccup stand in a circle, holding hands. Then Hiccup you stand in the middle and do this." she showed me some pictures in a book, "Everyone understand?"

Tuffnut butted in, "I don't understand why we have to stand in a circle. Why can't we stand in a square instead?"

I gave him my 'seriously' face. As did everyone else.

"What, just askin'"

We all did what Karen said to do, and after I had done the hand motions, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins floated into the air and started to glow yellow.

When they landed again, Karen showed a hand motion to do. They all did it and ended up with blue fire in their hands.

Karen nodded as if approving of her handiwork, "Right, next order of business. We need to do something about those dragons."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie, but I need to go to bed like, right now, and I wanted to update thus without waiting any longer.**

**Once again, so sorry about the massive wait.**

**Please review, follow or favourite, but don't feel pressured to.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salve puellās et puerōs! Here is the next chapter of Oops!**

**I know it's been ages...but it's finally here!**

**NightFuryNinja1999: So am I! Even though I'm the author, I don't actually know what's going to happen, because I just make it up as I go along. The only thing I can say there will be for certain is lots of hilarity. _Lots_ of it...  
**

**deletedaccount1324354: Ask and you shall recieve. It might take a while though...**

**LissanFuryEye: Exactly! And yes, they need to _NEVER_ let the twins out of their sight once they know how to work their powers.**

**Varghul: Here you go!**

**RUBYJEMS: For you it's only a couple of weeks, but for everyone else, it was over a year... Sorry!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_I Love㈴5 Your Tattoos_

HICCUP'S POV

Karen came up with a solution for our dragons quite quickly. She instructed us to close our eyes and stand in a circle again.

We all got into a circle - after a small complaint from Tuffnut again - with the dragons in the middle and closed our eyes. After about ten seconds, I felt a tingling sensation travel from between my shoulder blades, down my back, along my arms and around my right leg.

"You can open your eyes now guys."

I opened my eyes and saw that our dragons weren't there anymore.

I looked at my arms which felt a little weird and gasped: my arms were covered in black ink that was in the shape of Toothless' wings.

Karen smiled nervously, "I turned your dragons into tattoos. They're still alive, just in a deep sleep."

I looked at everyone else; they had the same I had, just different colours and shapes. I noticed that the twins only had one wing each and on different arms.

"Oh Hiccup?" I looked towards Karen. "In case anybody asks: you lost your leg in a car crash, and you and Astrid are boyfriend and girlfriend. Astrid, you'll have to use your maiden name again." Me and Astrid nodded. "Now, lets go. You guys can stay at my house; we have loads of spare rooms."

We all followed Karen, who took out some sort of metal device and started to talk to it. It sounded like she was talking to someone through it.

* * *

When we got to Karen's house - which was _huge _by the way - she showed us to our rooms. The twins got a room to share with a special type of bed called a 'bunk-bed', Snotlout and Fishlegs got their own rooms and Astrid and I got a big room to share that had a massive bed.

I told everyone that they were to always knock before coming in.

We all went into our rooms and got changed into nightclothes that we were given - Karen called them 'pyjamas'. While we were getting changed, Astrid and I checked out the rest of our tattoos.

I had a massive tattoo of Toothless on my back, arms and right leg. His head rested in between my shoulder blades, his wings traveled along and wrapped around my arms and his tail wrapped around my leg. He was all in black apart from his left tail fin which was red.

Astrid had the same for her, only Stormfly's tail was wrapped around her left leg and her tattoo was in blue. We also both had our names written in Nordic runes on the backs of our non-dominant hands, and a small phrase in Norwegian on our dominant hands. (My right hand had my name and Astrid's left had her name.)

The phrase written on my left hand said, "A chief protects his own.", and the phrase on Astrid's right hand said, "A good wife is one who stands by her husband in battle." I thought that, 'Throw axe first, ask questions later.' sounded better for Astrid.

Since it was dark, we climbed into the bed together and tried to get some sleep. Key word being 'tried'. Let's just say that our nightclothes were on the floor after a few minutes.

* * *

In the morning, after we had gotten dressed in the clothes that Karen had left in the room for us, we went downstairs and through to the eating area. We learned later that it was called a 'kitchen'.

We had what Karen called a 'fry-up' for breakfast.

At breakfast we learned that everyone's tattoos were the same as my own, just in different colours and different designs. The twins' tattoos were different from everyone else's. Since they share a dragon, Ruffnut only got the right half of her body tattooed, with the exception of her left hand. And it was the same with Tuffnut, just the opposite way around.

Snotlout's phrase on his dominant hand said, "My ego is bigger than Stoick's beard.". He asked Karen to change it, but we were all glad when she said no.

Fishlegs' phrase was, "I heart Meatlug.". I can understand that one.

Ruffnut's was, "Yak-tipping is da bomb.". I _don't_ understand that one.

Tuffnut's was probably the strangest of all of our phrases, "A yak's gotta do, what a yak's gotta do.". I think he might've said it at some point in our past, but I can't remember when.

My tattoo was black and red, Astrid's was blue, Snotlout's was red, Fishlegs' was brown and the twins' were bright lime green.

Karen's parents had left clothes for us all to put on as well. We all were given what Karen called 'modern' versions of our Viking outfits. I had a red t-shirt instead of a green one though. (Karen told us that 't-shirt' was their word for tunic.)

After breakfast, we met the rest of Karen's family, who were in the main living space - they called it the living room.

Since Karen's dad was the mayor, they owned a massive 'mansion' that their entire family lived in.

Karen's family consisted of her, her three older brothers - who were triplets - her mother and father, her two aunts and her uncle.

Karen's father, Sebastian, told us that while we were waiting to go back home, we were to go to BSM

We all had to make up fake names to use while we were there. I chose Henry, Snotlout went for Stephen, Ruff and Tuff decided on Rachel and Travis, and Fishlegs chose Fisher. Astrid didn't need to change her name, because apparently that was a normal name. Karen performed a spell on Astrid and I that made our rings invisible, as we were just supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and not married.

Karen told us during breakfast that we had to go to BSM that morning, as it was the beginning of the 'school week'. She also told us that we had to be at BSM for most of the day.

"Usually we would have to wear uniforms to school," Karen said to us on the way out of the front door, "but since this a special and private school, we can wear whatever we want." Karen indicated her black leggings and her gold t-shirt that said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' in black letters.

"Awesome!" Ruff and Tuff exclaimed at the same time.

"Do we get to do whatever we want as well?" Snotlout asked, "Or is there a specific code we have to follow?"

"Code?" Karen said, looking confused.

"He means a schedule," Fishlegs said.

"Oh, yeah," Karen said, stopping at a weird shelter type thing, "There are different classes that we go to, and there are breaks for lunch and to sit outside and practice what we've learned in class."

"Does anybody else smell something burning, or have I gone crazy?" Tuffnut asked.

"I would normally choose the second one," Ruffnut said, "but I can smell it too. Maybe I've gone crazy as well, and we now share a brain..."

"Cool!" Tuff exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the sky, "That means we get a third each!"

"Uh, Tuff," I said, trying not to laugh, "I can't argue with the fact that you might be crazy, but you're not imagining the burning smell."

"I'm not?" Tuff asked, looking dejected.

"No," I said, pointing behind him, "Your butt's on fire."

Tuff looked at me strangely for a second, before laughing like a maniac.

"That's a good one Hiccup!" Tuff gasped, "Butt's on fire. Ha! If my butt _was_ on fire, don't you think I'd feel it?"

"Bro, I hate to admit it," Ruff said, putting her hand on Tuff's shoulder, "But H-Man's right. Your butt really is on fire."

"Who's H-Man?" Tuff asked, confused, "Is he a real person? No, wait! Is he your imaginary boyfriend!?"

"What? No!" Ruff said, slapping Tuff over the head, "That's Hiccup's nickname! Duh!"

"When did he get a nickname?" Tuff asked, his hand going up to his chin, "How come _I _don't have a nickname!? Quick, give me a nickname!"

"Oh, I've got one," Snotlout said, looking very annoyed.

"What is it!?" Tuff asked, grabbing Snotlout by the shoulders and shaking him, "Tell me what it is!"

"It's Shut-Up-And-Stop-Being-Annoying-Before-I-Kill-You," Snotlout said, pushing Tuff away.

Karen snorted, clearly trying to hold in laughter, and put out Tuff's butt for him. Astrid, Fishlegs and I were used to this sort of thing though.

"I like it!" Tuff exclaimed, "What do you think Sis?"

"Nah!" Ruff said, shaking her head, "Too long. How about just Shut-Up?

"Hey, Karen! Who're the new guys?"

We all turned around and saw a group of five people coming over towards Karen. There was three boys and two girls, and they all were wearing the exact same t-shirt as Karen, but in different colours.

The one who spoke was a boy with green eyes and short black hair spiked up at the front. He was about the same height as Fishlegs, but was thinner than him. He was wearing a very strange looking pair of blue trousers - jeans, according to Karen - and a black version of Karen's shirt with the words in white.

Next to him was two girls who were identical. They both had blue eyes and long, wavy strawberry blonde hair. They were both wearing red versions of Karen's shirt, and had on brown leggings. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that one of the girls' leggings were darker than the other's. They were just shy of Snotlout's height, but were slouching, so it was hard to tell how tall they were.

The two final boys were identical as well. They had grey-blue eyes, and light brown hair that was shoulder length and looked like it hadn't been washed, brushed, or even touched for weeks. They wearing both wearing brown versions of Karen's shirt and dark blue jeans. They both had a gold stud earring - only one - and the only difference was that they had there earring on different ears.

"Guys!" Karen said, her face lighting up at the sight of them, "How're you doing?"

"We're good," one of the female twins said, "Who have you got with you?"

"Oh, this is my cousin and his friends," Karen said, remembering the story her dad gave her to cover up her mistake, "They've come over from Iceland to spend the year here."

"I'm Henry," I said, stepping forward and offering my hand to Karen friends, "My friends over there are Fisher, Astrid, Stephen, Rachel and Travis." I indicated each of them in turn.

Karen's friends each introduced themselves. The black haired boy was Greg, the female twins were Victoria and Veronica - Victoria had the darker leggings - and the male twins were Fred and George - Fred had his earring in his left ear, and George had his in his right ear.

We all talked for a few minutes, until a weird metal thing on wheels arrived, and Karen and her friends got onto it. We followed them onto the thing, and found seats filling it. Karen and her friends went straight to the back and sat together, and Karen waved us over, so we sat with her.

Karen explained that it was a bus, and it was going to take us to the school.

"But why is it called a bus?" Tuffnut asked Fred and George, "Why couldn't it be called a... seated wagon?"

"That's exactly what we asked our parents!" George said, grinning at Tuffnut.

"Really!?" Tuff asked, getting excited again, "Maybe you guys share a brain with us too! That mean we would get... what would we get?"

"A quarter each," Ruff said.

"Yeah! I knew that!" Tuff said, looking proud of himself.

"Are they always like this?" Greg asked me, snorting at Tuff, who had just been hit around the head by Ruff.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said.

"I find them entertaining!" Snotlout said.

"That's only because they think you're awesome," Astrid said rolling her eyes, "That and you always disagree with whatever H-Man says."

"Oh, so you're pulling a Rachel now?" I asked her, smirking as an idea came into my head.

"Yeah, so?" Astrid asked, looking away and rolling her eyes.

"So...that means I get to do this!" I said, tickling her ribs.

"Babe! Stop it!" Astrid squealed, punching my shoulder repeatedly.

"Ow! Okay, I'll stop it, just stop hurting me!" I said, guarding my shoulder with my hands.

"Aw, now he has two nicknames!" Tuff complained, "That's not fair!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Ruff said, shrugging, "They've got tonnes of nicknames for each other. They're lovebirds, they're supposed to have nicknames."

We spent the rest of the journey laughing at Ruff and Tuff, and as more people came onto the bus, the twins moved to the front of the bus so that they could entertain the younger teens that were there.

* * *

**Once again, so sorry for the _massive _wait. I hope that you were all satisfied with the chapter. The next chapter will be when they actually arrive at the school.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile about a possible future story, and it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could go vote on it.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
